My little pony: Aventura dimensional
by MiraiQueen
Summary: ¡Este no es un fanfic como cualquier otro!, Aurea la pony mas joven de la familia real y nieta de Twilight Sparkle tiene como mision ir a la tierra y encontrar a los representantes de los 7 elementos de la harmonia para llevar la paz a su propia dimension. ¿Lo lograra?
1. Capitulo 0

**Muchas gracias por interesarse en leer mi fic, es mi primero de esta serie y espero que les guste...a si My little pony no es mio es de Hasbro y Manananannaah**

_"Erase una vez en la mágica tierra de Ecuestria dos hermanas que gobernaban juntas manteniendo la harmonia en la tierra. Para esto, la mayor usaba sus poderes de unicornio para levantar el sol. La menor, levantaba la luna en la noche. Así las dos hermanas mantenían el balance en el reino y sus súbditos ponies. Pero, al pasar el tiempo, la hermana menor se resintió, pues los ponies salían a jugar durante el día que hacia salir su hermana mayor, pero evitaban salir durante su hermosa noche, prefiriendo dormir. Un día, la hermana menor, se negó a mover la luna para que el sol saliera, la hermana mayor trato de razonar con ella, pero la dureza del corazón de la menor la había transformado en una malvada yegua de la oscuridad Nightmare Moon. Y juro que cubriría la tierra con una noche eterna. Con pesar, la hermana mayor tuvo que recurrir al mayor poder conocido por los ponies. Los elementos de la armonía. Usando los elementos, la hermana mayor venció a la menor. Y la encerró para siempre en la luna restableciendo el balance en Ecuestria desde entonces...O al menos eso creyó, tuvieron que pasar mil años para que la corrompida princesa lograra su tan ansiada venganza reemplazando el dia por la bella oscuridad de la noche, fue en ese momento que Twilight Sparkle la mas fiel alumna de la Princesa Celestia, reunio a las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonia: Applejack "la honesta", Fluttershy "la amable", Rainbow Dash "la leal", Rarity "la generosa" y Pinkie Pie "la alegre", junto a ella "La magica" formaron los seis elementos de la harmonia, retornando la paz en Ecuestria y purificando el corazón de la corrompida Princesa Luna. Fue gracias a estas guerreras que muchos enemigos fueron derrotados entre ellos Discordia, "el mas poderoso hechicero de magia oscura conocido hasta ahora" y otros mas que intentaron en vano..."_

_Y pensar que hace tan solo 47 años esta vieja historia apenas si llegaba a una pagina, como ha pasado el tiempo ¿no Spike?- _con su característica voz madura hablo la "eterna" Princesa Celestia, el tiempo no pasaba sobre ella, su larga melena se mecía suave y lentamente con cada palabra que sus labios pronunciaban._

_Lo se princesa, es raro ver como ha cambiado el mundo estos últimos años, cada vez me siento mas y mas viejo, ninguno de los dos envejece y aun asi el tiempo parece golpearnos mas que a otros..-_Respondió nuestro dragón favorito con una sonrisa nostálgica adornando su rostro, al igual que Celestia el no ha cambiado, sus ojos y escamas siguen siendo las de un pequeño "Dragón bebe", pero aun asi en el hay algo diferente a como era antes, su mirada lo delata quizá no lo parezca pero por dentro es mucho mayor que cualquier otra criatura en Canterlot..._- a propósito. ¿ya le dijiste a Aurea de su misión?.

_Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, para mi , Aurea es apenas una niña no puede hacer algo tan peligroso...- La mirada suave de Celestia cambio por la de una sobreprotectora mama gallina que no quiere soltar a sus polluelos recien nacidos...

_Tiene mas de mil años su realeza para usted TODOS en Canterlot somos bebes_- dijo sarcásticamente laa ultimas palabras de aquella frase Spike el "pequeño" __dragón..._

__ _Muy gracioso Spike ¿que paso con el respeto hacia tus mayores?- añadio ofendida la "joven" princesa,

_ Se perdio hace años "princesa" la conozco hace mucho como para seguir tratándola como una simple conocida, ¿o debería decir real conocida?- _Con las manos detrás de la espalda cual niño travieso respondió Spike_

_No es divertido Spike, ella podría estar en serios problemas, ni siquiera podemos con Ecuestria y aceptamos salvar otro mundo que apenas conocemos, me empiezo a arrepentir de haber metido a Aurea en este asunto, ella no tiene la culpa de nada...

_No ganas nada mortificándote con eso Celestia, no fue TU culpa, simplemente cuando firmaste ese contrato no tomaste en cuenta que "Darle paz al mundo significaba a TODOS los mundos", has echo un muy buen trabajo hasta ahora princesa, desde que entraste al poder te has esforzado cada dia por mantenerlos contentos y en paz a todos...

_ Es que no es justo Spike YO debería ser la que viajara a ese lugar tan complicado, YO debería correr este riesgo, YO debería reinar sola Ecuestria no junto a mi hermana, yo...yo nunca debia darle tanto poder, nunca debi enviarla a la luna...- _Celestia aparto la mirada, como soberana de Canterlot mostrarse débil frente a sus súbditos no era opción, camino lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación plagada de libros de todas épocas, intentando sellar la conversacion sin previa despedida..._

__ _Así que este era el problema, todo este tiempo a sido eso su miedo,que le pase a Aurea lo mismo que a Luna...- _con una extraña frialdad hablo Spike-_ aun no me acostumbro a sus lagrimas princesa pero se que que un abrazo y un simple "todo ira bien" no son suficientes para hacerte sonreir, pero queiro que sepas que no fue TU culpa, tu eres una buena hermana y no te deberia importar lo que piensen o digan los demas, Luna esta contigo ahora mismo y ya no te guarda rencor, ella sabe que tu la amas y que no tenias otra opcion...-_añadio Spike con un aire paternal...- _¿Que te parece darle el beneficio de la duda a la pequeña "Princesita", yo respondo por ella se que no te decepcionara y hará un muy buen trabajo..._-Los años no pasaban en vano, el se habia echo todo un caballero, sabio experto en hacer sonreir a las personas que mas quiere.._

___Esta bien Spike confio en ti, Canterlot confia en ti, te pido porfavor que no me falles y jurame con tu vida que cuidaras a Aurea- _Replico Celestia,_ _despues de todo no se hizo princesa confiando en todo el mundo..._

___Le doy mi palabra princesa...

**Mananananannah! ¿que les parecio mi fanfic?, ¿un poco dramatico no creen?, pero no se dejen llevar es simplemente el prologo de una gran aventura xD, gracias por leer la primera parte de mi fic espero que les haya gustado :D**

**_Sinceramente MiraiQueen...**


	2. Capitulo 1: Hechicera

**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por leer mi fic aquí les traigo la continuación y las respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**Anacoreta: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, es solo el comienzo ;).**

**Adriana-Valkyrie: Espero que te guste el capitulo 2.**

**ASHKORE15: si, Spike sigue siendo un dragon bebe mas adelante en la historia descubriras porque...**

**shadowblade1516: todos esos son nudos que con el tiempo se iran desenredando.**

**HeldDuke: waaaa gracias tu tambien te ganaste una, soy fanatica de tu fic tambien, ya le he comentado un par de veces.**

**zombie2015: El inicio del fic es exactamente el mismo que el de la serie, excepto porque le agregue como vencieron a luna y a discordia, respecto a Spike... digamos que su niñez no se llego a desarrollar bien.**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan : Aqui tienes la conti espero que te guste ;)**

**kurama1m2: Bueno, en latinoamerica hay cientos de Bronies, pero muy pocos conocen esta pagina web, te invito a buscar paginas de bronies en FB ahi encontraras algunas ;).**

**sin mas esperas... el fic! :D**

* * *

><p>Todo el día, echada en el pasto del jardin, estaba la unica heredera femenina de la familia real. Tenia el pelaje de color cafe claro y una crin undulada de un marron muy oscuro, los ojos grandes y verdes. A simple vista esta joven yegua de 15 años no parecia tener nada que la diferenciara de otras de su edad, solo de cerca se podia notar ademas de su largo cuerno, sus alas escondidas que no parecian tener intencion de ser desplegadas. Era esta "Aurea Boreal" la yegua mas temida de toda Equestria.<p>

- ¡Áurea! - dijo una voz masculina.

- Estoy leyendo -sonrió Aurea levantando su rostro para ver a su primo- ¿No puedo tener un momento en paz?

Este al ver la sonrisa de su prima menor no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo. A pesar de ser primos el la queria como a una hermana, quiza mas que a una.

- Entonces... ¿a que se debe su interrupcion oh "noble caballero"?

Esta ultima frase la habia dicho Aurea con el fin de fastidiar a su primo, este rio y le siguio el juego.

- Pues, "bella princesa" me temo que ya ha pasado el tiempo que usted tenia permitido y debe ingresar a sus aposentos reales.

Aurea no pudo evitar estallar en risa ante tal comentario, decidio terminar con el juego de "palabras reales" y empezo a hablar como siempre.

- ¿Aposentos reales?, no es una palabra muy complicada para alguien que no lee mas alla de 2 libros al año jajaja.

- ¡Hey!, la que empezó con el juego fuiste tu, tramposa. -dijo este con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Tramposa?- hablo indignada.

- Si exactamente _TRAMPOSA_, sabias que iba a perder.

- Que te parece si declaramos un empate tecnico. -contesto ella estirando su casco para cerrar el trato.

El "noble caballero" le correspondio haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿En serio me tengo que ir? -exclamo poniendo ojos de cachorro.

- Si, ya son las cinco de la tarde sino te apuras, los idiotas te tomaran fotos de nuevo. -dijo este con una mueca de disgusto- No entiendo porque insisten tanto con ese tonto rumor...

- Si lo sabes, soy el "segmento principal" de todas las publicaciones de "Diamond Tiara", para vender sus revistas necesita que aparezcan noticias de "La nueva Nightmare Moon"...

En estoy 47 años Diamond Tiara se habia convertido en una de las ponies mas famosas e influyentes de toda Equestria, a travez de los rumore y noticias falsas sobre la familia real habia logrado ser el numero uno en las ventas durante varios años, controlando asi la opinion publica a traves de los medios de comunicacion, desde la radio hasta la televisión estaban dominadas por la empresa "Scarlett".

-Sabes que nada de eso es verdad Aurea...- dijo su primo levantando el rostro de Aurea con el casco.

- Royal Solitaire...yo

Antes de poder decir algo mas se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un Flash procedente de lo alto del muro que aislaba el jardin real del pueblo.

- ¿Que esta pasando? -exclamo visiblemente enojado Royal Solitaire- ¡deja de tomar fotos!, ¡dame esa camara!

Ya era muy tarde, el paparazzi ya se habia ido y al dia siguiente todos los peridicos de Equestria tenian como titular:

**¡Romance real!, ¡la "Hechizera" le lanza un embrujo de amor a su propio primo!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan criticas y comentarios ;)<strong>


End file.
